Smurfs Season 3 (LD Stories)
Season 3 is the second season within The Light and Dark Series, created by Numbuh 404 following the separation of the series from the Expanded Animated Universe. Season Overview Following from the epic tale of how the Clockwork Smurfs became renowned heroes of the land, Season 3 begins by delving into a royal birthday and quickly descends into one astounding adventure after another. A strange love spell overtakes the Smurfs on Valentine's Day, an abandoned site called Breckenridge sinks into the Earth, and Gargamel's recklessness leads to a world where every creature's creation is rearranged and must be reset before the change is made permanent! Later, Moxette and Brainy's rivalry heats up as the two engage in a prank war on April Smurf's Day. However, it is nothing compared to what Ripple does because the old Woodsprite pulls a prank that has remarkably painful repercussions. While he recovers, the Smurfs help Denisa celebrate her birthday by granting her an uncanny wish involving the boys of the hovel. The season winds down with Poet presenting a stage play inspired by an Imaginarium experience, and it inspires a few other Smurfs -- like Smurfette, Brainy, and Moxette -- to enjoy new adventures in their own Imaginarium settings. They enter with good intentions, but not everything turns out as "hunky-smurfy," as it seems. Season Specials More to come later! #''Take Back the Knight'' is Story Two and the official conclusion to the "Year of Great Loss." Johan is finally returned to the side of Good, but brings much more than a new outlook on life with him. This story is edgy and brimming with intrapersonal conflict, which is sure to captivate its audience. Episode Listing #King Gerard's Birthday #Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs #Befallen Breckenridge #Mother Nature's (Re)Creation #Peasant for a Day #Mind Over Smurf #Blue is the Moonstone #Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie #The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled #The Princess and the Peewit #Denisa's Birthday Wish #Poet's Imaginarium Experience #Backstage Smurfs #Short-Lived Stage Life #Return of the Weresmurf #Brainy's Essential Discovery #The Dragon of the Far Land #A Gift for a Knight #''Take Back the Knight'' -- Season Finale Continuity Sequence Season 2 || Season 4 Trivia *As stated on the main series page, the decision to separate Season 2's latter half of episode listings into Season 3 was made final on May 29th, 2019. Story Two *The title of this novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite songs, "Take Back the Night" by Justin Timberlake (2013). Although the song itself has just about nothing to do with the plot of the story, the name itself is a parody with the replacement of "night" and "knight," describing the return of Sir Johan to his rightful place on the side of Good. *Being a Cancer sign, Johan's birthstone is the moonstone, which happens to be the gem that saves him from Gargamel's curse in Story Two. This was not planned by Numbuh 404 -- it was entirely coincidental, but works perfectly for the storyline. There is also a comic book created by Peyo in 1955 called "The Moonstone," which featured Johan & Peewit. Category:Seasons Category:LD Stories seasons Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Lists